ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Shuda, Disappearing in the Sky
Shuda, Disappearing in the Sky is the 17th episode of the Rave Master anime. It first aired on February 2, 2002 and the English version on October 9, 2004. Haru Glory and Shuda continue their battle, while Hamrio Musica battles against Poosya and Rugar alone. Shuda uses the Ballettänzer Flare regardless, causing a massive explosion. Meanwhile, Elie, Musica, Plue, and Griffon Kato find an underground base, where Poosya and Rugar are hiding. Summary Haru, exhausted, confronts Shuda while Plue is hanging from the edge of the invisible floor to prevent himself from falling. Shuda complements Haru's fighting spirit and notes that he looks serious. Shuda attacks Haru with his Dark Bring, Ballettänzer Flare, once more. Haru tells Shuda that he battles for the people he loves and that he won't lose because he believes in love. Haru runs towards Shuda but is stopped by another one of Shuda's explosion attacks. Meanwhile, Elie, still unconscious, and Musica fight Poosya and Rugar. As Poosya is about to use his Glue Tear, they notice that Musica disappears but quickly reappears behind them punching Poosya. Rugar tries to use his Delta Cannon but Musica dodges it easily and grabs Rugar's face. After Musica releases his face, Rugar and Poosya combine their attacks to create Omega Ray. Musica uses his Silver Shield to block it. Musica manages to evade all of their attacks. Rugar and Poosya surround Musica to prevent him from escaping. However, in the nick of time, Elie wakes up and uses her Tonfa Blasters to knock Rugar down. As Musica walks towards Poosya, Poosya tells him that he can still attack any way he wants. When Poosya uses his attack, Musica deflects it with his Silver Whip. Leaving Poosya amazed. Musica subsequently states that he can use his Silver any way he wants, and grabs Poosya with his whip to send him flying and then his Silver Spear to finish him off. After Musica and Elie finish their battle, they notice that Haru is having difficulty fighting Shuda. Haru notices the cut on Shuda's face and states that Shuda is not immortal and that he has discovered his Dark Bring's weakness. Haru says that Shuda's Dark Bring doesn't just affect one person. Rather it blows up the whole area. Shuda then begins to kick Haru telling him to get away. However, Haru stands his ground stating that he has sealed Shuda's Dark Bring. However, Shuda begins to laugh and tells Haru not to underestimate Shuda's explosion and uses his explosion on both. Below, Elie wonders if there is a way to help Haru, but Musica tells her that this is Haru's battle. Once the smoke clears up, Haru and Shuda are both out of breath. Shuda then tells Haru that there is no way to stop his Dark Bring. Elie still thinks that they have to help Haru out but Musica disagrees with her. Soon after they begin to argue, guns come out of the ground and begin to shoot at Elie, Musica, and Griff. The one controlling the guns is Poosya from inside the ship. Musica breaks some of the guns but more keep coming. Shuda prepares to use another attack. However, Plue comes in front of Haru and defends him. Shuda still attacks Haru and sends Plue flying off the invisible floor. Haru collapses and so does Shuda. Shuda notices that Haru has taken more hits than he has but somehow is still standing. Plue reaches the ground and makes a hole where he lands. Elie, Musica, and Griff go inside the hole to avoid the guns. Elie decides to help Haru out on her own since Musica thinks they should not interfere. Musica hears Elie's scream and turns around to see Elie held captive by Rugar. Meanwhile, Haru continues to struggle with Shuda. Haru then thinks of a strategy to defeat Shuda. Once Shuda uses his explosion, Haru changes the Ten Commandments' form to Silfarion and attacks Shuda landing several hits. However, Shuda still has enough power to stab Haru with his sword in his right shoulder. As Rugar is about to pick up Musica's Silver Claiming, Elie uses her Tonfa Blasters to stop him. As soon as Musica heads to pick up his Silver Claiming, Rugar takes it first, overjoyed to see Elie again calling it fate. Elie quickly shots Rugar and Musica takes his Silver Claiming back and defeats Rugar for a second time. Elie and Musica head to the control room. Griff looks around and notices that the machine man, Rugar, is not around. Elsewhere, Rugar actives the self-destruction on the ship. Musica hands Elie his phone telling her to call his buddies. Musica then takes the phone away from Elie and begins to talk with Hebi, telling him to go and save them at coordinates TJSC 2923 in five minutes. Shuda swings his sword ready to kill Haru. However, Haru gets up and blocks his attack. Haru uses his Explosion and breaks Shuda's sword and defeats him sending him flying off the platform. As Shuda loses hope, Haru comes and grabs his hand and prevents him from falling. Shuda then questions Haru's action. Haru tells him that he does not want to see anyone die. Shuda admits defeat and gets ready to use an explosion on his right hand. However, before he does, he tells Haru to continue walking down his own path, just like his father did. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Haru Glory vs. Shuda (Concluded) *Hamrio Musica & Elie vs. Poosya & Rugar (Concluded) Weapons & Abilities used Weapon used *Ten Commandments **Explosion **Silfarion *Tonfa Blasters Dark Brings used *Glue Tear *Ballettänzer Flare Techniques used *Delta Cannon *Silver Shield *Omega Ray *Silver Whip *Silver Spear *Silfarion: High Speed Abilities used *Silver Claiming *Swordsmanship *Hand to Hand Combat *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Strength Items used *None Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Shuda arc